


A Very Valium Christmas

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: or, Gus' Very Blue Christmas. Less than a drabble. Twisted.





	A Very Valium Christmas

  
Author's notes: A twisted holiday drabble.  


* * *

  


**A Very Valium Christmas (or, Gus' Very Blue Christmas)  
** by Xie

**Justin's POV**

Brian came back into the bedroom. I turned down the comforter and he slid in next to me.

"Did Gus finally fall asleep?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, I had to give him two valium this time, but he's out like a light. Now, roll over."  
  
**THE END**


End file.
